The World As A Circus
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: A wish by Freakshow and the whole world is suddenly a circus! The only thing is, none can remember it being anything else! With memories that never happeed, and ghosts having never existed, will the world ever be the same?
1. The Wish

"Stupid Danny Phantom, thought he outsmarted me," Mumbled Freakshow starring out the tiniest window his jail cell was even lucky to have. The bars of his bunk bed shook as his cell mate below snored.

Once the Guys in White no longer needed Freakshow he was sent back to prison to serve out his time which was still trying to be decided. He had been given two years for the stealing, but they were trying to decide if they should add on more for using ghosts to help him steal.

So, Freakshow was stuck in a jail cell, doing nothing, waiting out his time, not even sure if it was the day they said it would be.

"If I was a ghost I could just go through the wall," Freakshow said his ghost envy clearly not gone. He was the only one at the prison who cared about ghosts and so could often be found talking to himself.

Freakshow moved closer until his unusually long nose hit the bulletproof glass window. He was already crazy enough, he didn't need to be driven crazy even more by living in that prison, especially with 'Bob Drarry Murr' for his cell mate. He needed to get out of there.

Freakshow hated Danny Phantom for throwing (than re-throwing) him back into prison. He just threw ghosts back into the ghost zone where they lived to begin with, and could easily escape. They caused much more trouble than he ever did! - At the beginning, at least.

It was because of ghosts that Freakshow was in there in the first place. His life had all been about ghosts. His parents had been obsessed with ghost, as his grandparents, and being able to control it. Ghosts and the circus, that was. He loved the circus too, though he turned it into a Goth circus, but ghosts he hated.

"I wish the world was just a big circus where I was the Ring Master with not a single ghost," Freakshow said annoyed, turning to face his wall to try and catch some sleep.

"Well, I'd expected a wish to be let out of prison, but I've been here a day and haven't heard one of those, and your wish sounds much more interesting. Your wish is my command." Freakshow turned around just in time to see Desiree before everything went black.

* * *

**I know this chapter seems short BUT THAT'S WHAT ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE LIKE. Just a warning. Probably not as short as this one, but still. This is a short story, only going to be 8-10 chapters. Just a small break while I try to gather my thoughts for another. It's already half written, so.....anyways, hope you like it. Even if it is short - then again, you read one shots, don't you?**


	2. Amity Circus

The sun had just risen and activity was already much at the Amity Circus. They were getting ready for the big crowd they were most likely to get once they opened at noon even though their first show wasn't until much later. They had many attractions though that seemed to keep the people busy.

"Your dads lookin' for ya, Danny," Tucker Foley said as he walked up to his best friend who was leaning against the closed popcorn booth.

"When are they not?" Danny asked with a groan, keeping a look out for either of his parents even though Tucker only just said one. Ever since Danny had showed a slight interest in the tigers unlike his sister who wanted nothing to do with them or the circus and claimed there had to be more to the world, his parents had been getting him to help them train the tigers as much as possible, which he didn't want to.

Sure, he liked the tigers, liked looking after them, which was his official job. But he didn't want his whole life to revolve around them, to be like his parents. For the one and only time he agreed with his sister, there was something else out there beside's the circus, but it seemed impossible to find. They had runaways come all the time and none ever spoke of the world they came from, nor did the guests. It was odd.

"Tucker, what was it like, where you came from?" Danny asked, not for the first time, as had he his other best friend. They both were runaways. Tucker came at a young age and said he couldn't remember, where as Sam, the other one, who came just three years ago, wouldn't speak a word, though a confused look appeared on her face whenever it was spoken of.

"I told you, I can't remember, it's all blurry. And once more, don't ask me to talk to the people I sell tickets to, Freakshow and Vlad almost had my head for that, and I didn't even get answers!" Tucker said clearly annoyed.

"Hey Danny," A girl with curly black hair, bright green eyes and dark skin passed with a smile as she waved at him.

"Hey, Val," Danny said, his attention totally turning to her and he smiled at her. "That was a great act you did last night, one of your best."

"You were watching?" Valerie asked, and when he nodded her eyes lit up and she said, "Well, I'll see you around, I've got to go practice." With that she left the two standing alone.

"Hello, I'm still standing here, she didn't even notice me," Tucker said, waving his hands up in the air, looking quite annoyed, but also with a smirk on his face.

"That might have something to do with the break up you two had," Danny said suggestively before rolling his eyes.

"That was a month ago Danny, plus we weren't really anything to begin with, if we were she wouldn't have been totally hitting on my best friend in front of me!" Tucker said annoyed at his best friend's stupidity. "Who, without realizing it by the looks of it, was hitting back."

"She was not hitting on me, and I was not hitting on her, she was just saying hi as she always does because we're friends, and I was being nice and complementing her on her show, which, if you saw it, was one of her best." Danny said not believing the accusations that were being made.

"Fine, maybe you weren't hitting on her, but she was so hitting on you, and you can't deny that," Tucker said, crossing his arms. Danny glared at him for a bit before giving a frustrated sigh and just shaking his head, letting him have it.

"So what's Jazz been up too?" Tucker asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Vlad says we need a new advertisement. I hate him, he works her too hard, she just pulled out a whole new way to advertise us for the beginning of spring, radio, TV, posters, all ready, and he asks for new one just two months later." The dislike in Danny's voice was clear as he talked about the man.

"Plus he hits on your mom," Tucker added obviously agreeing with Danny's hatred towards Vlad.

"Ya, that doesn't help any," Danny said, spitting on the ground. He rubbed his head with a sigh already getting one of his normal migraines so early in the morning.

"Well, Jazz will pull it off; she has a million ideas up there." Tucker managed to say before suddenly Jack Fenton turned up.

"There you are Danny, been looking for you everywhere! Your mom taught the tigers how to do this new trick and we want to show it to you," Jack began to ramble on pulling his son along. Danny looked back at Tucker giving him a 'kill me now' look and all Tucker could do was hold his hands up.

All alone once more Tucker kicked the dirt ridden spot and decided to go bug Sam while she cleaned the stables before he had to start selling tickets.

* * *

**Don't really have much to say......so how 'bout a preview for the next chapter (though I'd LOVE a review or two - then again, what writer wouldn't?)**

"I'm Danielle Phantom, but most people call me Dani Phantom, or Dani."

*******

"Ah, I see you've seen Vlad Masters, the manager of this circus."


	3. New Girl

Danielle Phantom looked up at the sign 'Amity Circus' with interest in her eyes. As she gazed upon the deserted grounds of the closed circus a smile came to her face as she walked in. She knew she had found the place she needed.

Danielle looked like your normal runaway child – runners, baggy red shorts, and an oversized blue sweater, with a red hat to top it off. It was not her clothing, or the fact that she was there that caught the others working at the circus's attention, for they had runaways coming to get a job every so often, it was her physical appearance. With the black hair pulled back into a pony tail and her bangs off to the side, and light, bright, large blue eyes, whispers started spreading around the place like wildfire. And with whispers went rumours.

Danielle just ignored the stares, and headed what seemed to be the heads office. She knocked and the door was opened. Danielle was faced with a pointed noise and had to back up a few seconds to see the face.

"Hello, I am Freakshow, Ring Master of this circus, and who are you?" Asked the man whose name worked with his physical appearance.

"I'm Danielle Phantom, but most people call me Dani Phantom, or Dani." Dani said, watching as he seemed amused by her introduction.

"Well, Dani Phantom, may I ask what makes you come here?" Asked Freakshow, seeming amused by how the girl talked.

Dani tilted her head to the side and watched him for a few seconds, her lips pursed, before finally saying, "I have many reasons for being here, some more important than others. You just unknowingly made my agenda filled with questions. I guess I should ask the first and simplest, which would also be a reason why I am here. May I work at your circus?"

Freakshow let out a laugh at her words and gave a smile. "I like you kid. You have...spunk. I believe we may have something for you to do. Come in, come in, and we'll work something out." Dani was ushered into the trailer but stopped at the site of an old white haired man sitting on a chair.

"Ah, I see you've seen Vlad Masters, the manager of this circus. I come up with the ideas, and run it, but he makes sure it stays together, and everything keeps going. We'd be nothing without him." Freakshow said, as he led Dani to sit on the couch.

"Don't be so nice, I'm merely a piece in the operation," Vlad said before standing up and saying, "Well, I'd like to stay for this chat, but I must check to see how Jasmine is working on those advertisements. Nice meeting you Ms. Phantom, we must talk about your ancestry, such an unusual last name." With that he left, Dani watching him with interest.

"Well, Ms. Phantom, we always have room for workers, or an errand runner. Basically you do any job that is needed of you, feed the animals, clean the elephants, not the horses stall, Ms. Manson is permanent for that, or the tigers, the Fenton's look after their tigers, or you help the performers get ready, handle a stand if needed, the work that the performers like throwing off to the smallers. Being a newbie, you'll get the worst's, so probably cleaning the elephants, but it'll change every day." Freakshow rambled on.

"I'll do it," Dani said, having perked up somewhere in the middle of the speech. She must have heard something she liked, and decided to take it even if it took long to get up.

"Great, we'll get you a spot to sleep, I believe we have a free bed in cabin 3, and get everything set. Do you have anything?" He asked looking at her luggage less form.

"No, I do not," Dani said, looking slightly perplexed by the question, seeming have never been asked it or anything like it before. "Well, we'll think of something. You'll start work tomorrow. For today you can walk around, try and get comfortable with the place. Maybe meet some people, at least get to recognize some faces."

Dani nodded her head as he spoke thinking and planning on what she would do by what he had said. As she was pushed back out into the blinding sunlight and looked around at the circus and the many curious faces once more, a sparkle was in her eyes. The many questions that were within her head were going to be answered, and they were going to be answered there.

* * *

**Well, anybody who's reading this and read my story Insanity With A D, I have a little preview up for its sequel. It's called _Living A Lie_...kind of goes with my name. Anyways, I've got the firt chapter half written, and when my exams are over and this is fully posted (I've got the majority of it written) I'll start posting it.**

**-Ley**


	4. Dani Phantom

"Why don't you ever hide in the stables?" Tucker asked as Danny slid into the small ticket booth where Tucker was selling tickets to guests. It had slowed down, so Tucker had more of a chance to talk, which he could still do while he sold.

"A, the stables stink, b, she's busier, c, it's easier for my mom or dad to find me," Danny listed them off with ease and no hesitation.

"And d, you can't spend too much time alone with her without something awkward happening," Tucker added with a smirk, though glared at Danny when he kicked the chair which made him drop the money the woman had just handed him. He apologised to her as he gave her the tickets.

"First you were saying I was hitting on Val, now you're saying it gets awkward when I'm around Sam too long. Who do I 'supposedly' like Tucker," Danny said telling him to say no one and mean it.

"Both, I can't help the way your heart works. Though it's been Sam much longer, and I think Val's just momentarily, so go for Sam." Danny just kicked the chair again and changed the topic.

"Hey, did you hear about that new girl we got today? Haven't seen her yet, but her names Dani too, that'll get confusing. Dani Phantom." Danny said, looking up at Tucker as he had no customers.

"Yeah, I heard, her full names Danielle, but we could have guessed that. Haven't seen her yet...until now. Danny, you have to see this." Tucker said starring at what he said to be the new girl.

"What?" Danny asked, pulling himself up hoping it wasn't some trick and his parents were out there. He peeked out and instead saw a girl that seriously could have been his, "Sister, are you sure you don't have another one Danny, because this girl sure as hell looks like a younger female version of you. More than your father does, and you get your looks from him." Tucker rambled on not being able to help but stare.

"I'm sure, both Jazz and I were born at the circus, and neither we nor our parents have left. There's no way we wouldn't know." Danny said, him also starring at the girl who was looking around her.

"Maybe a relative? You've said your parents haven't said anything about the world out there, maybe they have lots of relatives, and she's some unknown one?" Tucker said, reaching.

Suddenly, the girl in question turned to look at their stares. Her eyes simply paused on Tucker for a second before landing on Danny. The eccentric blue eyes connected and they looked at each other before the girl broke the stare and started walking over.

"Oh God, she's coming over, what are we going to do!?" Danny freaked, going below the edge of the ticket booth, trying to hide.

"Hey, you must be Danny Fenton; people have mentioned you to me. I just thought I'd personally introduce myself, I'm Dani Phantom, with an I. I know it would be easier if I went by Danielle, but I have personal reasons to hate that name, so we'll have to deal with the same name." Dani said, watching closely for his reaction.

Danny stared at her for a few seconds dumbstruck. It was as if she hadn't even noticed how much they looked alike, but that must have been how she'd known it was him. He'd forgotten they had the same first names until she mentioned it – even their last names were similar. He didn't know what, but there was something about her.

"Ya, we'll, ummmm, have to deal with it. Nice to meet you though Dani, it's not so bad cleaning the elephants, as that's what you'll most likely be doing for a bit. All I can say is, welcome to Amity Circus, hope you have a remember able experience here." Danny said, the words just coming to him.

"Oh, it will be an interesting time, and I defiantly plan on remembering it." Dani said with a mysterious smile before walking away and disappearing among the crowd.

"That girl's odd," Tucker finally stated, shaking his head, as he turned to a customer before him.

"That girl is something," Danny said, starring at the spot into which she disappeared, his mind whirling with a million thoughts, none clear to begin with.

"Not another one," Tucker groaned turning to look at his best friend that he was starting to wish he had never befriended.

"You got to be kidding me," Danny said turning to him before adding, "I don't even like any girls to begin with!"

"You're gay!" Tucker said getting an up fronted look from the customer that was before him that was obviously because what he had just said. Danny just looked at him and Tucker was too busy trying to apologise to the customer to avoid the kick in the chair and he ended up on the ground.

"Here's your ticket sir," Danny said with a smile, and the guy gave Danny a rightful look for what he had done as he took his ticket and went into the circus. It was Danny's turn to laugh at Tucker which was most likely the reason he was grabbed by the leg and pulled on the floor, both of them laughing.

To all but one it was a normal day at Amity Circus.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Exams, you know......**


	5. Competition?

"Come on guys," Danny whispered, pulling the two with him into the upper stands where the people who worked at the circus but didn't perform usually watched.

It was seven and time for the only show performed from Mondays to Thursdays; on Fridays they also had one at four, and Saturday's one at one as well, while Sundays it was closed. Danny, Tucker and Sam had just made it for the beginning of the show. It being Thursday, there were many up in the reserved seats, as the next day there wouldn't be time.

"Hey Val, I'm guessing it's Dora's night to perform?" Danny asked sitting down next to Valerie Gray. She and the other aerial artist each performed two nights of the week, while both performed on Fridays and Saturdays.

"Hey Danny, and ya," Valerie said with a warm smile. She totally ignored Tucker once more and said a simple, "Sam," in greeting to the stable hand, who in return gave a curt nod of her head.

"You may not realise it, but they both know they're in a battle for your heart," Tucker whispered into Danny's ear as he sat behind Sam, Danny and Valerie. "Oh, and here comes the possible third competitor, it's unsure at this point."

Dani Phantom sat down beside Tucker and smiled. "Hey Danny, hey Tucker," She said, surprising both Danny and Tucker that she knew Tucker's name as it wasn't said in their conversation.

"Hey Dani, this is Valerie Gray, she's an aerial acrobat, and this is Sam Manson, she works in the stables," Danny introduced the girls on either side of him, and by the dark look on Sam's face it was clear she didn't like the way she was introduced so Danny quickly added, "And my best friend."

Dani just smiled, easily being able to see what was happening she nodded her head as she said, "Well, I thought I should see the show, since I've never seen it before."

"Oh, it's amazing," Danny assured before adding, "But it won't be the best. Val's the best aerial acrobat we have and Dora's doing it tonight, though she's good to, just not as good. Don't tell her brother I said that though, Aragon can be just like his last name, a dragon," Danny said, getting laughs, though the dark look on Sam's face said she obviously wasn't happy.

"Well, we should watch the show then, instead of talk through it," Tucker said nervously, remembering Sam's talk about voodoo dolls. They did not need their aerial artist getting injured because of a voodoo doll created out of jealousy.

They all settle back and watch the show quietly. They were the only ones who knew of the accidents, the mishaps, and even one among them didn't. Sam knew they were using the wrong horse in the horse acrobats, and the routine was partly changed, not as complicated. Danny knew the new trick had gone wrong, and the tiger hadn't fully done, and his mother didn't push her. Valerie knew that Dora messed up a few times and because of that didn't try the most complicated of all tricks that was sometimes done sometimes not, depending on how they'd done with everything else. Tucker knew that the show had been lengthened because of the amount of guests they got that day and a juggling bit along with the human cannonball (outside of being in the attractions before the show)had been added .

Dani just watched, enthralled by it all. After it was over she'd almost forgotten the reason she was there, that it had only been because of a circus. She was having fun, talking over what she thought of the show while they exited a different way from the crowd when they ran into two figures.

"I don't care how recently you gave me a new advertisement, or how many crowds it drew. I asked for an even newer one, and it was due today. You do not have it for me; you claim to have absolutely nothing." Vlad stood before a red headed girl anger deep within his eyes.

"It takes time for these things. And it was just April we set out our last four part one, that's still airing well today, and it's only July. I can't come up with these things over night!" Jasmine Fenton stood up for herself well even though she stood against a wall and the man in question towered over her.

"We better stand back," Sam whispered though she was clearly angry at the way Vlad Masters was speaking to Jazz. But she knew how protective Danny could be of his sister and how much he already said about the way Vlad treated her, the scene before them would just top it.

"Back off of Jazz, Masters," Danny said, stepping into his line of view, as he shook with anger. His fists were clenched and he was clearly trying to keep it in to no avail.

"Ya, you're a little too close," Everybody was shocked to see it was Tuckers mouths those words came out of who seemed just as angry as Danny. He was usual one to try and settle such situation and say something like 'she's trying her hardest'. It would back up Danny and make it a bit more civil than Danny's way, which was the way it was going.

Vlad and Jazz both turned to look at the two angry boys. Vlad quickly stepped back and fixed his suit. "I expect some ideas – nothing fully planned, just starters – soon, Jasmine," was all he said before briskly walking off.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Danny asked, not trusting himself to go to his sister yet, and instead letting himself rant to get the anger out. "Because if he did..." Danny kicked the ground needing something solid to punch that wouldn't break his hand.

Tucker let out a deep breath before walking over to Jazz. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, I've seen you, and you're working hard, harder than you should be." He said which just got her to smile.

"Ya, but I've got nothing. Yet. This is why I need to get out of this place, he's always on me, either about something new, or mom." The last one she made a face to. Then she seemed to notice Dani for the first time and if possible would have taken a step back, "You new?"

"See, you do spend too much time stuffed up in there. You didn't even hear about the new girl. This is Dani Phantom. Dani, this is Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton." Tucker said, making the introductions.

Jazz had to blink a few times as the name sunk in and did a double take as she looked at Tucker. He just smirked. Her eyes flashed between her brother and Dani a few times before she finally shook her head. "Well, nice to meet you Dani."

"You too," Dani said with a slightly amused look. Then she looked around and asked, "Umm, anyone know where I'm supposed to sleep? Someone showed me earlier, but it's a bit harder to tell now that it's dark."

"Oh, I'll show you, they'll not too far off from where my family stays," Danny said, nodding to his sister. Sam's eyes narrowed, Valerie's lips pursed together, and Tucker had to do all who could to hold in his laughter. Jazz just raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said," Tucker whispered to her, the amusement clear in his voice, "You need to get out more." Jazz just shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Dani said, not being able to help herself from looking amused at the reaction Danny's simple response had caused.

"You coming Jazz?" Danny asked looking at his sister who shook her head.

"I really should get back to the..." She trailed off as even Sam and Valerie sighed in frustration.

"They're right, you know, you work too much," Sam shook her head and Jazz just shrugged as she headed away.

As Danny led Dani down, saying goodnight to the others, Dani made sure to pass close to Sam to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll see," was the words only Sam heard that made her eyes widen and turn around to look at the girl, but she and Danny were already long gone down the path by then.

* * *

**It's finally off hiatus! Hopefully I'll get it finished by the end of this week or at least over March Break. I'm hoping to finish the Last Black too & get back on my other stories - but at the moment, I'm trying to get this finished, it's been like this way too long! There should only be two or three more chapters after this, so hopefully -crosses fingers-**

**-Ley**


	6. Broken Moments

Jazz sat tiredly in the Records building where she spent most of her time coming up with ideas for new advertisements. The building held everything she needed – besides records of everything that had every happened at Amity Circus since it first opened (including every person who had ever worked there) it also held books on every subject imaginable, and those alone would have kept Jazz in there from morning to night. She loved reading about things that had nothing to do with the circus, having never left it's perimeters in her life, she'd been born there and everything.

At that moment, though, it wasn't the book's she loved so much that was occupying her time, but the search for a new idea as an advertisement. She'd been through everything she could find and she couldn't think of anything that they hadn't already done, or a way to change it that they hadn't already.

"You were up all night, weren't you Jazz?" Jazz twirled around to see leaning against the doorframe was Tucker, red beret and all.

"Hey Tucker," Jazz said tiredly as she ran a hand through her hair, clearly avoiding the question as she turned back to what she was working on. After all, it hadn't been _all_ night. "Shouldn't you be selling tickets?"

"I don't start selling tickets until noon," Tucker said with a raised eyebrow. Jazz just nodded as she rustled through some papers and Tucker rolled his eyes in frustration.

"What the –" Jazz said as she was twirled around to meet Tucker. She blinked a few times and looked up at him, wondering when he had gotten taller than her.

"You need to get out Jazz, take a break," Tucker said, letting go of her arm as he crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"But –" Jazz said trying to turn back to the table but Tucker cut her off as he grabbed her arm.

"It won't hurt anything to take an hour or two off, get some fresh air," Tucker said and Jazz finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win, but if Vlad gets on my back for this..." Jazz threatened holding a finger up, again not being able to wonder when he'd gotten so tall.

"I'll deal with him, now come on," Tucker said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the building into the fresh air. Neither noticed a pair of bright blue eyes watching them as they left.

"Hmm, that's new," Dani muttered to herself as the pair disappeared down the path and into the midst of the circus. She shook her head as she entered the building, looking at the mess of papers lying around.

"Danny's right, she does work too hard," She muttered as her eyes grazed the papers Jazz had been working on. She paused for a second as she blinked before adding, "I really should stop talking to myself."

Shaking her head in amusement Dani traveled further into the building, most importantly the very vast library. She frowned as she saw the number of books and knew she was going to be there all day. But there _was_ a way – she knew there had to be a way, and the only place she could possibly find it was there. She sighed as she began to search.

* * *

"Seriously," Tucker said through his laughter as Jazz laughed beside him, leaning on him for support, "He seriously said that."

"I've really got to teach him some lessons in girls," Jazz said giggling slightly before sighing and leaning against Tucker, who held her up. "You're right; I really should get out more."

"Told you so," Tucker said, sticking out his tongue, which made her (attempt) to hit him over the head. Tucker jumped away with a laugh as Jazz grabbed hold of the post to catch her balance. She glared at him. "I'm always right."

Jazz snorted. "Don't be so full of yourself," she said, rolling her eyes as Tucker gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh and why not?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a step towards her.

Jazz let go of the post and took a step towards him saying, "Because it might go to your already big head."

"I'm offended – Skulker's head is much bigger than mine," Tucker said with a scoff and Jazz rolled her eyes and laughed. It took her a few seconds to realize Tucker wasn't laughing too and she looked up at him to see Tucker looking at her intently. That was when she realized how close they were. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey, Tucker, I was looking for you –"

Jazz and Tucker jumped apart as though electrocuted. Tucker's head wiped around to see Danny and Sam standing there, Danny having been talking. Both of them were now looking at the pair with wide eyes.

"I-I should really get back on those advertisements," Jazz mumbled, sending one last glance at Tucker before disappearing, leaving Tucker alone with Sam and Danny. Tucker shifted uncomfortably under their wide eyes.

"So, what did you want?" Tucker said in a feeble attempt to get rid of the tension.

"What was _that_?" Danny asked, totally ignoring his friend's question. "Tucker, you don't – I mean, you don't..._like_ my sister do you?"

"Oh, look at the time, I really should get to work," And in a flash Tucker was gone leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"I'm pretty sure that was a yes," Sam said, looking at where Tucker had disappeared to. She just couldn't fit it in her mind – _Tucker and Jazz_? It just didn't seem right.

Danny just stared at the spot where his (former) best friend had stood.

* * *

**Ohhh...tension (& two updates in one night!)**

**Reviews are like air - please supply me!**

**-Ley**


	7. Memories

**Reply to fan reader's review: first of all - I agree, DanixDanny is so wrong, she's his clone, they're family - closer then that, it's not even incest, it's something worse...as for TuckerxJazz...I read one story of them & I've always liked it. As for the age difference - my parents are two years apart. Well, technically a year and half...but still. My friend was going out with a guy two and a half years older then her a while back - a lot of couples &marriages are in that frame. I think it's when you hit five that it's going to far...four might be pushing it a little too.**

**OK, on other stuff...this chapter is way longer then it was meant to be. Just a warning - it's as long as the other half of the story.**

* * *

Everybody filed into the cabin chattering amongst themselves, all wondering the same thing – what was going on? They'd all received the same letter that Sunday morning, asking them to go to the extra cabin at the back of the circus grounds at seven. No one knew who it had come from or why they'd been asked to go there, but they were all curious.

"Danny, stop glaring at Tucker," Sam said annoyed as she kicked Danny sitting beside her. He just shot her a look before continuing to glare at his _former_ best friend. Ever since that day when Danny had found out Tucker liked his sister, they hadn't said a word to each other. Tucker had been avoiding Danny as much as possible and Danny had been glaring at him every chance he got. It was annoying the hell out of Sam, her two best friends staying as far away from each other as possible, while Jazz was just staying locked up in the Records room.

Of course, everybody at the circus knew, they'd all been wondering why the two were so angry at each other, and the story had eventually gotten around. It had been a shock to everybody – _Jazz and Tucker?_ – they just couldn't see it, but, hey, everybody had their own choices.

Everybody turned their heads to the front of the room as somebody cleared their throat to see the new girl, Dani Phantom, standing there with an odd looking machine beside her. Everybody raised their eyebrows as a few people leaned forward where they sat.

"Well everybody, I'd personally like to thank you for so openly welcoming me to Amity Circus, I like it very much here," Dani said with a grin nodding her head slightly to Freakshow.

"We have open arms to whomever wishes to join," Freakshow said as he bowed his head back.

"Well, I've gotten to know many of you here, some more than you think," A few raised their eyebrows at these words and more muttering began as their curiosity increased. "So I'd like to tell you a bit more about me – especially since I've heard some very curious questions about the outside world so I'd thought I'd clear them up." Many people moved forward eagerly in their seats while the fortune teller, Desiree Ferah, raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I was looking through your storage unit and I found two very curious inventions – and, combining them together, I was able to create this," Dani waved her hand at the odd looking machine beside her that was hooked up to a projector which was pointing at a projector screen (as they didn't have an T.V.'s). "With this I will be able to let you see select memories of mine to show you, not only stuff about myself, but the outside world you have so many questions about."

Murmurs took up amongst everybody as Desiree Ferah's eyes raised even more and her lips pressed together. Dani looked around and caught her eye, raising a slight eyebrow. Desiree just tilted her head to the side for a second before sighing and shrugging. Her win, it seemed.

"OK, here we go," Dani said placing a metal head circlet on her head (having removed her hat) and pressing a few buttons on the odd looking machines. A light flickered before an image appeared. "Oh, and you'll be viewing this, not from my eyes but as though an observer," Dani added quickly before it started playing.

The image showed Dani lying on a metal table, her eyes fluttering open. Above her was an odd looking creature that was a blue colour, wore a cloak and had fangs. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Analysis," The figure said and a fuzzy image of Maddie Fenton in a jumpsuit showed up, standing over the girl. A screen came down and a whole bunch of data came up on it.

"Unstable," The Maddie image said and the man (if you could call him that) hit the table.

"Why can't I make one stable clone?" He said and Dani's eyes widened.

"I'm a...a...what?" Dani gasped as she sat up, seeming to understand perfectly what the statement meant though not knowing how.

"A clone, dear, of Daniel Fenton," The man said and many in the room's eyes widened, "Though in his ghost form he is known as Danny Phantom."

"In what?" Dani asked looking confused.

"Your ghost form," The man – or ghost? – said as he gestured to himself. Suddenly to blue rings started moving across his body and he was Vlad Masters.

Everybody gaped at the screen as they took in what they just saw. But that made no sense. Well, the girl being a copy of Danny did, that would explain so much, but ghost form? And then, Vlad...everybody was confused.

It showed Dani sitting on a bed in a room flipping through a magazine. Suddenly Danny was there, talking on the phone and looked at her in shock, asking who she was. She replied, "I'm Danielle, your third cousin once removed. Hey, got any food?"

Everybody furrowed their eyebrows, wondering why Dani would be lying (still not full convinced these 'memories' were true) as Danny muttered into the phone that he had to go and Sam's voice replied sarcastically "_Sure_, you do." A few people couldn't help but smile at that response.

The scene changed to Dani sitting on the bed eating as Danny watched her, and her openly burping (a few girls made faces at that while some guys looked impressed, it wasn't easy finding a girl that would openly do that. Then again, she was a clone of a guy, apparently.) Suddenly, as she looked at the posters on his wall Dani said, "_You,_ want to be an astronaut? Did you know they only chose one hundred people-" Suddenly Danny started talking with her "To go into the space program."

"Ya, I knew that, how did you?" Danny said, and the Danny watching couldn't help but wonder if he'd like to be an astronaut if he knew about it. He'd have to look into it.

"Dumpty Humpty, those guys rock," Dani said, picking up a CD while somebody in the audience snorted at the name of the band.

"Ya, I knew that too. Had enough to eat?" Danny asked and everybody couldn't help but start to believe that the two were clones – she was so much like him. That was, if the memories were real.

"Mhm," Dani said as she smiled at him.

"Then it's time to talk to my parents," Danny said, grabbing her arm as Dani cried 'No'.

"Look, you say you're my cousin, and maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents," Danny said as he pulled her out of his room. Somebody mumbled 'party pooper'.

"I said no," The girl said, tearing her arm away and running back into his room.

"Hey, come back!" Danny yelled as he chased after her. Everybody looked confused as he said "Man, she's fast," As they could she her perfectly fine, standing behind him – it wasn't until they saw the blue haze that they realized she was invisible. Suddenly Danny changed and everybody's eyes widened as he appeared into what had to be his 'ghost form' and went out the room, Dani doing the same thing and following, they still assuming her invisible.

Suddenly Danny was fighting what they had to assume was another ghost, everybody gasped as Dani turned back into her human form and walked up, yelling, "Hey, leave him alone," To the other ghost.

"Get out of here!" Danny yelled, trying to get out of his position. Everybody rolled their eyes as a few girls mumbled 'boys'.

"Forget it, I know who you are, and I came a long way to find you and I'm not leaving now," Dani said as she crossed her arms and changed into her ghost form. Apparently it wasn't a common thing (even though every person they'd seen so far could do so) because Danny looked seriously shocked. Dani attacked the ghost, setting him free.

"How –?" Danny asked obviously confused before the ghost came back.

"Do you want to ask questions or do you want to quick butt?" Dani asked before they both attacked the ghost defeating it.

"It's getting weirder and weirder. And I have a lot of questions! When we get back my parents are..." Danny said before Dani passed out into his arms. "And I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow." Danny said before Dani smirked and everybody realized she'd faked it just making them all confused then they were originally.

The next memory started out in what appeared to be a school cafeteria. Every kid sat forward looking excited as it showed Danny talking to Sam and Tucker. Tucker couldn't help but smile slightly. At least they were friends there. Then Dani came up through the table, knocking a tray to splatter over Sam and Tucker. The two watching frowned at this as Danny flinched away from Sam, afraid she'd hit him. Danny and Dani talked off to the side (Danny actually being the sensible one – what a surprise!) when Dani suggested messing up Dash, who was a jerk there just like who usually was here – even if he was a clown.

"Wow," Danny said, "You like NASA and you already hate Dash – maybe we are related." A few people snorted at this as Dash glared at Danny – it wasn't very effective as he still had a little bit of clown makeup on. "How about you tell me how you got those powers in the first place?" Danny finished when another (very small) ghost came, freaking out (and making a mess of) those in the cafeteria.

"Shall we?" Dani said.

"I-I still have questions," Was Danny's reply.

"Let's catch that thing – and after that, you'll learn everything," Everybody couldn't help but be wary of that. As the two chased the ghost Dani challenged Danny to a race who accepted it and Dani fell back immensely after that (some couldn't help but think almost on purpose). Suddenly Dani stopped and landed on the ground. A crash was heard and Dani went around the building to see Danny fighting that other ghost who they remembered had been Vlad.

Dani landed behind Danny who said, "Help me, do something!"

As Dani smirked (which made a few people shiver) she said "Oh trust me, I am." Going against him and with their combined powers, Danny was knocked out. Everybody gasped.

Danny panted as he changed back to his normal self and said "I don't understand."

"Did I do good Daddy?" Dani asked in a child's voice as though asking for praise and a few people's mouths dropped open.

"You did excellent child, I could not wish for a better daughter," Vlad said and the image faded as Danny passed out and Vlad's (definitely evil) laughing could be heard. More shivers followed.

"I am totally lost," Danny muttered as he glanced over at Sam who nodded back. These memories were making no sense, and definitely not making them like her better. Many people were also glaring at Vlad who was moving uncomfortably in their seats.

The scene changed to show Dani in her ghost form (invisible, they reminded themselves as they saw they blue haze around her) go through a wall into what looked like a lab. Danny was trapped in a box of sorts and Vlad was floating in front of him saying "All I wanted was love," Before pressing a button to reveal an exact clone of Danny. "It's taken months, and the good clone still needs time to accept your DNA." Suddenly many couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the girl, basically having just been told she was a 'failure'.

"So those ghosts..." Danny said as the small one circled him.

"Bad clones, mistakes," Vlad said and a few hissed as the girl was floating right there listening to this. "And I would watch a hundred more failures devolve into ectoplasium to get the perfect half-ghost son." Many faces were made at this and a few people were inching away from Vlad.

"Oh ya," Danny said with a laugh, "Nothing loopy about that." Many had to agree.

"Are you under the impression you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of you mid-morph to complete my work." Vlad said and with a snap of his fingers the small 'clone' went inside Danny obviously trying to force him to take control of him.

"Get out of me!" Danny said in obvious pain and Maddie whimpered as Jazz's hands clenched.

"And then you will be obsolete," Vlad said before the memory changed to Danny in some sort of machine that the hologram Maddie was controlling, the ghost inside him trying to force him to morph. Danny kept on resisting until the machine was overloaded and exploded and he made it out, obviously weak, trying to float away.

"Ah, I will – Danielle, how long have you been floating there?" Vlad said as Danny floated off and he turned around to see Dani.

"Am I an imperfection? A mistake?" Dani asked, tears in her eyes causing a few people watching to 'aww'.

"What? Ah-ha, dearest, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the other clones," Vlad said, the clone that had attempted to force Danny to morph coming out and melting. Dani screamed. "I know, it's horrible, isn't it? That's why I need Daniel's DNA, to stabilize you, my greatest creation." By then everybody was glaring at Vlad and his obvious lies. No wonder Dani didn't like 'Danielle'.

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Uh-huh, but here's what I need you to do," Vlad said. The scene changed to show Dani coming up through the floor, shooting a beam or whatever it was because they had no idea, at Danny who flew off to the side, obviously already weak from his earlier experience.

"You're not going anywhere," Dani said shooting another beam at him causing him to put a shield up. "Stop fighting, I know you're too weak to beat me."

"I'm not going to fight you," Danny said as she created another beam in her hands. The others couldn't wonder well why the hell not? "Every time I fight a clone they turn to goop." Dani screamed as she looked down and saw her feet were starting to melt. Everybody gasped. She let go of the...beam or ball of energy, whatever it was, nobody cared, and the 'goop' went away.

"But you're not mindless, like those other clones. I don't want to hurt you," Everybody nodded in approval and both Sam and Valerie sent a grin at Danny.

"Then let my father have your morph DNA, so he can save me."

"He's not going to save you. He's using you! You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!"

"You're a liar," Dani said, getting angry and knocking him out. "And I'm going to prove it." The memory changed again to one with Danny back in the machine and this time Dani operating it. "All secure dad."

"I still don't know how I'm going to get him to morph. Unless," Vlad said and a slight frown appeared on Dani's face. "Unless you could overshadow him for me dear, force the transformation?" Many shook their heads as a few snorted. The girl wasn't stupid, as Danny had said; this one had her own mind.

"But the last clone that tried that melted what if it's too much?" Dani asked worried.

"Oh, it won't be."

"But what if-" Dani began before Vlad interrupted her.

"YOU EXST TO SERVE ME, JUST DO IT!" Vlad yelled, and everybody shook their heads, even Vlad winced.

Tears came to Dani's eyes before she blinked them away and yelled "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Letting Danny free as Vlad screamed 'no'.

"You're helping me now?" Danny asked, looking over at her. Everybody smiled as they waited for what they knew she was going to say.

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt?" Dani asked before they high fived (everybody couldn't help but smile at how they went so quickly from enemies to friends) and changed into their ghost forms. They fought him (destroying the 'perfect clone' and Danny pulling off this amazing wail) and just when it looked like they were going to lose, Sam and Tucker barge in (in a very cool vehicle) knocking out Vlad and putting a belt on him that changes him back to human. Then Dani gives him a very nice punch saying "So, dad, stay away from my cousin," (There was a lot of cheering to this) and Danny thanks Tucker and Sam immensely which Dani leaves in and the scene faded.

"I didn't know you could overshadow people from a distance, thanks," Sam said in the new scene, showing her, Danny and Tucker in Danny's room, while Dani floated (invisible, everybody mentally reminded them self as they saw the blue haze) outside the window.

"I...I can't, I...I didn't," Danny said, obviously confused.

"And the best part is, I didn't have to waste any energy on your dad," Dani said as she became visible and the three turned to look at her. "It's Dani, with an 'I', and don't worry, you'll see me again." And she took off into the sky, the scene fading.

Everybody just stared open mouthed at the screen as memories flickered, no single one staying in place. It showed Dani flying in all sorts of places, and everybody got to see the country, the real country, because they had finally started to believe it.

Suddenly the scene changed to Dani hiding in a pile of boxes. She was sweating and looked slightly sick. Everybody couldn't help but feel worried. "Finally, I'm back!" Dani said before she caught sight of her reflection in a window. "Uh-oh, that's one scary ghost. I've got to get to Danny fast." Dani took off but looked exhausted and was making no headway. "Or slow, slows good. Or slower, even slower's better." She said before landing again. She let out a shriek as she saw her feet begin to melt. "I just hope Danny can help me," she said as she got her feet solid again, before adding, "I just can't let him find me! OK, pull yourself together Danielle, Vlad is all the way in Colorado, there's no way he can know you're here."

Everybody frowned knowing that was basically saying that he knew she was there while Dash muttered, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Paulina and Star (the star acrobat's for the circus) hit him.

The scene changed to show Dani hiding in an alley. She changed into her human form and walked up beside a bin holding apples, its seller putting more in. "If I want to reach Dani, I've got to keep up my strength," Dani said, pulling out her pockets. "I hate to do this, but," Dani said, putting her hands through the box. The vendor asked to see her hands and she showed that she had none and he ran away screaming. A few people chuckled. She grabbed two apples and walked away quickly down the alley, where she took a bite.

Suddenly alarms went off and everybody gasped as Dani spat out her apple and turned around to see somebody in the air on a board who said "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to let some little ghost freak get ya, hold on." Everybody gasped as they recognized Valerie's voice, and her eyes widened as she realized she was a _ghost hunter_. She watched sadly as Dani ran off and hid in a rundown house. Valerie entered after her and said, "Listen kid, I know you're in here, and I know something evil is hunting you."

"Ya, no kidding," Dani whispered as she hid behind a table cloth.

"But I can protect you if you'll just trust me and come out." Suddenly Valerie stepped on the wrong thing and the whole house started coming down. Dani ran out and grabbed Valerie, turning ghost and them both intangible and flying them out. "Huh," Valerie said her eyes wide as she looked at Dani. "You're a girl...and a ghost?" Apparently it wasn't common knowledge about Danny, everybody thought.

"And you're welcome," Dani said causing a few laughs.

"The ghost girl," Valerie said standing up and Valerie grimaced guessing her next move wasn't going to be a well liked one.

"Yeah, but you can just call me Dani," Dani said, holding out her hand and a few grimaced.

"Oh I will," Valerie said, pulling something out and trapping Dani's hands. "Dani Phantom."

The scene changed to show Dani and Valerie in a rundown basement, Dani struggling to get free from her bonds. "Let me go!" She said.

"Not on your afterlife, ghost girl," Valerie said causing a few people to glare at her. She moved down lower in her seat.

Dani watched as her hands began to melt and said, "That's what I'm afraid of. What are you going to do with me?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything with you. I've got you all bundled up for delivery to Vlad Masters," Valerie said flicking open a cell phone and causing many people to hiss. Both people sat even lower in their seats (though how Vlad could get any lower then he already was...).

"You're working for Vlad? He'll destroy me!"

"Ha, that's a good one. He told me the only reason you came out of the ghost zone was to destroy **him**." Everybody hissed at Valerie's words and all glares left her and went back to Vlad, and Valerie was seriously pissed.

"What? No, he's lying!"

"Vlad Masters is a good man; he has never lied to me."

"Are you crazy, look at me, do I _look_ like I can destroy anything?" Dani asked and the watching Valerie had to agree – this version of her was either really stupid or Vlad had just been manipulating her for far too long. "Vlad is evil, and even though I knew he was hunting me, I chanced coming here because I'm dissolving into nothing. Only one person can help me. Danny Phantom." Valerie turned around and nobody liked that look on her face.

"You know the ghost boy?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Of course, everybody in Amity Park knows of the amazing ghost hero Danny Phantom," Valerie said and a few people were intrigued by the name of the town. "But I've never had the honour of meeting him."

"That's laying it on a little too thickly," Paulina said with a shake of her head and even Valerie grimaced though she said –

"She is only twelve and the clone of a boy," a few girls chuckled at that while others (especially Danny) frowned.

"I'll introduce you, just set me free so I can see him," Dani said holding out her hands. Everybody could have sworn Valerie said something else and her expression shifted but the memory changed before they could confirm.

The scene was Dani flying in the streets and suddenly Tucker and Sam passed her on scooters. Dani flew away and ran smack dab into Danny in the air. Both fell onto the rooftop of a building. "Danny!" Dani said excited.

"Danny that was your cousin, right?" Sam's voice came out of an earpiece that had been in Danny's ear.

"I've got this one guy's," Danny said as he picked it up. "Danielle, are you OK," Danny asked as he helped her up, only to have his hand covered in goop when he let go. "You look awful," A few girls shook their head at this – you never say that to a girl! "What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you flew off kind of dramatically." Many couldn't help but agree with that statement.

"You know how hard it is to fly of dramatically?" Many people laughed at that – that was what she brought up. "That plus our last battle with Vlad left me pretty wiped out. As much as I've tried to save my strength since then, I keep getting weaker. I needed your help to see if you could make me stay whole. But as soon as I got into town, Vlad came after me."

"He's not going to touch you Dani. Come on, I'll protect you," Danny said and a few people couldn't help but smile at Danny's brotherly acts, though Jazz's was a cross between a frown. The two took off when something grabbed a hold of Danny's ankle. Valerie groaned as she lowered herself in her seat once more.

"I knew you'd take the bait, Phantom."

"Bait? Was this a trap?" Danny asked as his head turned to Dani.

"No, no, I would never do that," Dani said while a few people in the crowd muttered 'again'. "She saw me go ghost and she was going to turn me over to Vlad until I told her I knew you."

"It's true Danny. The little ecto-brat (a few snickered at that nickname) had no idea I was using her to get to you," Valerie said and a few people had to hold in their laughs because that could be used in a whole other sense.

"You what?"

"And she actually thought that I wanted the _honour_ of meeting Danny Phantom, when I really just wanted the honour of destroying you." An electric current went up the line and knocked Danny out, making him fall to the ground. Many gasped.

"You-you tricked me," Dani said before Valerie blasted her out, Dani landing beside Danny.

Valerie laughed as she said; "Now that's two Danny Phantom's for the price of one." Everybody sat forward in their seats as the scene changed again.

Dani was once more lying on a metal table in a lab, except this time she was strapped down and was struggling to get out. "What is it with you and examination tables?" Dani said before her legs started to melt. "Wow."

"Now, now my dear, if you continue to struggle, there will be nothing left of you to dissect," Vlad said and many people hissed.

"Don't touch me," Dani said as Vlad went to put a hand on her and her head started to melt. He pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers and a machine started to examine her half melted body.

"Structural density?" Vlad questioned.

"53% dumpling," Said a hologram head of Maddie. Many people made faces. Dani relaxed and the hologram said, "85% sweetums. Oh, love the cologne you're wearing."

"Ectoplasmic energy readings?"

"Unstable cupcake."

"Clearly she is only mildly more sound then the other clones. The question is why did she last longer than the rest?" Vlad pondered as he leaned on the table.

"Please tell me you've been working on something to stabilize me?" Dani questioned hopefully.

"Oh no, my child, I've had far more important matters to attend to. My Maddie upgrade for instance, right dear?"

"Whatever you say, Vlad my brilliant and ingenious lamb chop – I love what you've done with your fangs," The Maddie hologram said. Many people growled while Maddie simply looked repulsed.

"Well, it seems the only way I'll be able to make a perfect clone is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains." Vlad said and by the time the memory was changing Vlad was hiding under his chair.

Dani was attached to a board and Vlad was standing before her when a hologram Maddie said, "Intruder alert, dearest heart." A screen before her showed Danny and Valerie flying through the streets. Valerie couldn't help but smile – at least she was helping now.

"Danny!" Dani cried.

"Phantom, blah, what a nuisance...and Valerie! Well this is inconvenient at best, can't go letting her discover the truth now, can we?" Vlad said before he split himself into two (many people gaped at this) and one turned human and went off into a closet while the ghost one said, "Time to assume my role in our little production. Our go welcome our little guests – and I'm sorry dear, I can't have them seeing you either," He added as he turned the Maddie program off.

"See you tonight for tea and cookies," The Maddie-gram said as she disappeared.

"Until then, there's work to be done," Vlad said.

"DANNY!" Dani yelled as she struggled harder. "HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" Sounds of fighting could be heard as Dani continued to struggle when the ghost Vlad suddenly appeared again.

"Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a button that does this," Vlad said as he pulled a handle down.

"No!" Valerie said as she broke into the basement and Dani shrieked in pain, her form beginning to melt.

"DANNY!" Dani screamed again before shrieking again "Danny!"Danny suddenly appeared in the basement.

"Valerie, why are you standing around?" Danny asked.

"Help, that horrible ghost trapped me and is going to destroy the girl!" Vlad's voice came from the closet (many people snarled at this).

"Vlad?" Valerie asked.

"Hello, Vlad's right in front of you," Danny said pointing at the ghost Vlad.

"Not him, Vlad Masters, this is his mansion," Valerie said before flying over and letting out the ghost Vlad.

"Ah, as the sweet caring, good natured man that I am, I beg of you, don't let him do it," Vlad said as Valerie held him up. The watching Valerie hissed.

"Ha, told you he was a good dude," Valerie said looking over at Danny.

"HELP!" Dani screamed and the others couldn't help but wonder why they weren't doing anything.

Danny flew over to her as Valerie said, "What are you doing to her? Stop it, now!" Shooting the ghost Vlad. Danny tried to get her out but it didn't work.

"It's going to take more than your little plasma ray to cut those ties Daniel," The ghost Vlad said as he stood up. Valerie shot him through the wall as Dani screamed again, her legs nothing but goop.

"I can't break them Daniel, there's only one thing left to try," Danny said taking something out. "Feeling brave?"

"A little weak in the knee's actually," Danny said shaking, "And I don't even have knees anymore!" By now everybody was on the edge of their seats, fists clenched, eyes wide, waiting to see what happened (even though Dani was alive and well in front of them.

"Then let's hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles' heel," Danny said as he held it up and pressed it into her.

"I think it's too late, bye Danny, thanks for," Dani said before her voice faded off.

"Oh no," Danny said before Danny melted into a pile of green goop. "Nooooo!" This was echoed by many in the crowd, all forgetting they were watching the memories of said girl.

"No, Dani, I failed you, I'm so sorry," Danny said as tears filled the room. But the goop started to bubble and then Dani's head popped up from it. Everybody gasped.

"Danny? What's the trouble?" Dani asked and everybody laughed at that.

"Huh, hey," Danny said as he looked around at her and Dani flew up into the air, reforming fully as she went.

"I'm me again! I knew you wouldn't let me down," Dani said as they hugged and 'awws' echoed around.

Suddenly Valerie passed them and said, "A little help here?" The Vlad ghost chasing her.

"With pleasure," Dani said and started to beat Vlad up. "I never got to thank you for the homecoming!"

"Ha, you missed me!" And then Dani punched him out.

"I guess that will teach him to pick on a defenceless girl," Dani said as she stood up straight.

"There's no such thing," Valerie said and a few girls yelled in agreement.

"Get Dani out of here Valerie, I'll be right behind you," Danny said and the two flew out, the memory fading away, causing a lot of people to let out a breath.

The scene changed to (an invisible) Dani floating in front of Valerie and Danny coming out and saying, "Dani, that was awesome! Dani? Valerie, where's Dani?" Dani appeared and said 'boo' startling Danny and the two girls started to laugh. "Ha ha ha, very funny," Danny said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Thank you both, Vlad would have baked me into a puddle of nothing if you hadn't saved me," Dani said with a smile.

"That's what family's for cuz," Danny said with a laugh. "So, ah, now what – heading off?"

"Yep," Danny replied. "Now that this phantom is fixed, she's got places to go."

"Well, just remember, be safe, OK?"

"Ah Danny, nothing can hurt me now," Dani said before kissing him on the cheek. "See ya, and thanks Valerie." With that she flew off into the night. The memory faded and the projector flickered before going out.

Dani slowly took off the circlet before glancing at all the others. They sat silently as they took what they saw in.

* * *

**Like I said, way longer then I expected it to be, I tried to shorten down some memories, but I just really couldn't do it. Sorry if I messed up some of the wording, I tried to get it correct - oh, by the way, most of the memories are from 'Kindred Spirit' and 'D-Stabilized', if you didn't already guess, I made the one where she first awakens up. Oh, and if you think I left 'important stuff' from the episodes out, they were from _her memory_ so I couldn't really add stuff she wasn't apart off - could I?**

**Happy March Break (for those lovely Canadians who are on it - I don't know, does America have March Break? I don't think so...if not, to others, happy Monday!)**

**-Ley**


	8. Near Normal

**Reply to review from Too lazy to login: Really? I thought your spring break was in April or something. Hmm...and, ya ours is a week too...unfortunately -pouts-. Funny their only one week after another...**

* * *

The silence continued for five minutes until everybody broke out at once.

"What –"

"How –"

"I –"

"Can't –"

Dani held up her hands and everybody quieted, all waiting for some sort of explanation to those confusing memories. Instead Dani said, "Desiree...?" turning to look at the fortune teller. This just confused everybody even more as they turned to look at her.

"Well, this isn't as interesting as I thought it would be..." Desiree said yawning slightly as her head tilted to the side. "All you have to do is say the right words."

"So you still can..."

"Of course – he said ghosts, not powers, why would I take my own powers away? That would just be stupid – I had to leave a few loopholes – I could remember because I was the caster, and you could –"

"– because I was a clone – neither ghost nor human, technically speaking." Dani said with a nod though a slight grimace crossed her face. "Well then, I wish everything was back to exactly as it had been before everything had been changed to this but that they'll still remember what has happened."

Everybody looked around confused, unsure what was happening when suddenly everything went black.

Groans echoed around Amity Park as almost every occupant of the town could be found spread out around the football field of the park along with many a ghost. Confused looks were on many faces when suddenly a rush of memory hit them, like such often happens when one wakes up after a big event or change.

"Oh..." Valerie groaned as she grabbed her head, shaking it back and forth a few times as though trying to get rid of grogginess. "Please tell me that didn't actually happen."

"No, I'm pretty sure we just lived a different life for a few days – and still have false memories of said life," Sam said as she looked up glaring. "Now where is that ghost?"

"Ya, I want to shoot something," Valerie agreed, the two having been much better friends since the 'Disasteroid' – unlike back at 'Amity Circus'.

"Dani," Danny suddenly shouted and many heads turned around to see a kid walking away, wearing red shorts, a baggy blue sweater, a red hat and sneakers. Their memories all clicked in to two seconds ago and they suddenly realized exactly who – or so to say, _what_ – that girl was.

"Hey Danny," Dani said as she turned around slowly to look at him.

"Thanks Dani, I don't think we'd have gotten out of that without you," Danny said with a smile as he finally made it over to her, Valerie kick to follow as she remembered the young girl.

"Eh, I was the loophole," Dani said as all three of their eyes glanced over to Desiree who was flying away with laughter (most ghosts still to disoriented to actually leave). Danny would have to get her later.

"Dani..." Danny said, not missing the grimace that crossed her face, blurrily remembering what was said before she made her wish.

Dani just waved her hand as she said, "I best be going, you know, things to do, people to see."

"Why must you always leave?" Danny asked as he sighed, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, why would I want to spend so much time with you?" Dani asked raising an eyebrow. Danny scowled at her. She just laughed as she transformed into her ghost half and floated into the air saying, "I'll see you around Danny," Before floating off.

Valerie sighed as Danny just frowned. More ghosts were leaving. Danny was about to go after them when he suddenly paused, a look passing his face. "Wait a second..." he said as though trying to remember something. Then his eyes widened as he twirled around and starred at Tucker who shrunk back and yelled, "My sister?"

Dani's laughter could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**And that's the end! Took long enough to get there, but I can finally say complete. YA! And I swear on the holly book of writing that I won't put up another story until I finish all the others I have up...ha, ya right.**

**-Ley**


	9. Extra Stuff

Ok, so I came across this when I went back to 'The World As A Circus' a few weeks ao. I'd forgotten I'd done it. You see, it seems I named the position at the circus for basically ever character in Danny Phantom, even though I didn't use it all. So, I thought I'd add it at the end as an 'extra' - I think I tried to get each one to as best as their character as I could, and the others I just randomized.

* * *

**Danny Phantom Characters Positions in the Circus**

**Freakshow – Ring Master**

Vlad Masters – Manager

Paulina Garcia – Acrobat

Star Silver – Acrobat

Valerie Gray – Aerial Artist

Dora Dragon – Aerial Artist

Aragon Dragon – Trapez Artist

Pandora Dark – Trapez Artist

Bertrand – Contortion

Amor Pho – Contortion

Technus Burns – Fire-eater

Johnny & Kitty Thirteen – Knife Throwing

Kwan Wu – Clown

Dashiel "Dash" Baxter – Clown

Mathew Lancer – Juggler (clown appearance)

Desiree Ferah – Fortune Teller

Skulker Green – Strongman

Box Ghost – Human Cannonball married to Lady Luna

Ember McLain – Horse Acrobat

Penelope Spectra – Horse Acrobat

Froll Knight – Horse Acrobat

Young Blood – Elephant Acrobat

Madeline "Maddie"&Jack Fenton – Tiger Tamers

James Walker – Circus warden (police)

Lady Luna Ghost – Cook married to Box

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton – Advertiser

Tucker Foley – Ticket holder

Danny Fenton – Looks after the tigers

Samantha "Sam" Manson – Cleans out the stables

Sidney Poindexter – Worker

Mikey Floors – Worker

Danielle 'Dani' Phantom – New worker


End file.
